Dark Christmas Cake
Description * Makes 15 lbs of fruit cake. Ingredients * 1 lbs blanched almonds * 3 lbs seedless raisins * 2 lbs currants * 1 lbs candied cherries cut in half * 1 lbs dried figs, chopped * 1 lbs dates, cut up * 1½ lbs chopped mixed candied peel * 1 lbs candied pineapple, cut up * 1 cup all-purpose flour * 3 cup soft butter * 3 cup brown sugar, packed * 12 large egg yolks * 5½ cup sifted all-purpose flour * 1 tsp salt * 2 tsp cinnamon * 2 tsp mace * 2 tsp allspice * 2 tsp nutmeg * 1 tsp cloves * 3 tsp baking soda * ¾ cup prune juice * ¼ cup brandy * 12 large egg whites Directions # This recipe makes a very large amount (about 28 cups) of fruit cake batter and can be baked in a number of different sizes of pan. # If you want to make several small cakes for gifts you can divide the batter among 9 8x4x3 inch loaf pans using a generous 3 cups of batter for each. # Or if you wish to use larger loaf pans you can put the batter in 6 9x5x3 inch pans using a generous 4 ½ cups batter in each. # Bundt pans make attractive cakes and this amount of batter is enough for 3 12 cup bundt pans using a generous 9 cups of batter in each. # If you use 10-inch tube pans you can make 2 cakes using 12 cups of batter for each and an 8x4x2 ½ inch loaf pan with the remaining batter. # Of course you can also use any combination of these sizes. # For example, you can make a large cake in a bundt pan, two 9x5x3-in loaves and three 8x4x3-inch loaves. # If you wish you can prepare half the batter and bake it in three 9x5x3-inch loaf pans or in one 12-cup bundt pan and one 9x5x3-inch loaf pan. # Line greased pans with greased heavy brown paper, except for the bundt pan which should be greased and floured. # Combine nuts and fruit in a very large bowl or roasting pan. # Add 1 cup of flour and toss by hand to coat fruit with flour. # Cream butter well (you can use your electric mixer for this part of the recipe). # Add Sugar and beat until fluffy. # Beat in egg yolks. # Transfer mixture to a large bowl. # Sift 5½ cups flour with salt, spices and soda and add to creamed mixture alternately with prune juice and brandy. # Mix with a wooden spoon. # Add this mixture to the fruit and nuts and blend well.the easiest way to blend this large amount of mixture is with your hands. # Beat egg whites until stiff and fold into mixture. # Measure into prapared pans and press well into the corners. # Heat oven to 275 °F. # Bake cakes in 8x4x3-inch pans for about 3 hours, in 9x5x3-inch pans or bundt pans for about 3 hours and 15 minutes and in 10-inch tube pans about 3 ½ hours or until a toothpick stuck in the center comes out clean. # Let stand in pans a few minutes, then turn out on racks and cool. # Strip off paper and wrap cakes in cheesecloth dampened with brandy and then in foil and store in a cool place. Category:Allspice Recipes Category:Almond Recipes Category:Brandy Recipes Category:Brown sugar Recipes Category:Cake Recipes Category:Candied pineapple Recipes Category:Christmas fruitcake Recipes Category:Clove Recipes Category:Currant Recipes Category:Dates Recipes